The invention relates to a folding table for attachment to the rear side of a vehicle seat part, such as a backrest, head support or head support mounting of a vehicle seat.
Folding tables, mounted on the rear side of a backrest of a vehicle seat, are widespread, especially in buses and large passenger vehicles, and are usually already installed by the vehicle manufacturer.
Such folding tables are usually disposed on the rear side of the backrest by means of a pivot joint. They can be pivoted back and forth between non-working position, in which they are essentially against the rear side of the backrest, into a working position, in which they extend approximately horizontally from the rear side of the backrest.
If the inclination of the backrests can be adjusted, it must be possible to adjust the angle of inclination between the backrest and the tabletop or the stop that defines the working position of the tabletop, so that the tabletop retains its horizontal orientation in the working position with a different inclination of the backrest.
Because the tabletop has to be very stably supported on the backrest when in the working position, a relatively complicated joint mechanism is required that is unsatisfactory, also in terms of user friendliness.
To avoid the folding table also being inclined on a backrest whose inclination can be adjusted, solutions are known in which side struts are provided as folding table holders that are mounted on a fixed part of the vehicle seat and are not therefore also inclined with the backrest.
However, these solutions require interventions in the vehicle seats and are therefore only suitable for equipment already installed in the factory.
Folding tables are also offered on the market for equipping vehicles with folding tables that have not already been installed in the factory. These are very practical because they are only mounted on the seats when they are required and can be removed from the seats again when not in use.
However, the folding tables offered for retrofitting are mostly very difficult to mount on the vehicle seats and unstable in use because no provision is made in the factory to mount them. Moreover, such retrofitting folding tables have to cover a wide variety of vehicle models with the most varied installation situations.
The backrests on which such folding tables are mounted often have different heights and contours and the positions and locations of the tabletops of such folding tables can also greatly vary due to adjustment of seat height and inclination of the backrest.
Moreover, the rear seats from which such folding tables are used have different heights in different vehicle models and the users of such folding tables are of different statures.
The object of the invention is to constitute a folding table of the type stated above such that it can simply, quickly and stably be mounted on and removed from the rear side of vehicle seats with different dimensions, contours and seat settings.